


Imagine Bucky Meeting Nathaniel Barton

by HavenTheOdd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTheOdd/pseuds/HavenTheOdd
Summary: Its cute, also Haven is me duh. :)





	Imagine Bucky Meeting Nathaniel Barton

The tower was almost absolutely spotless, thanks to Clint's relentless cleaning as he awaited the arrival of his wife Laura and his new born son Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

Today they would be meeting the avengers, Laura for the second time.

All the Avengers waited on the couch in a semi circle in the living room of Clint's floor of the tower. From left to right sat:  
Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Tony, Vision, Wanda, Ta'challa, Scott, Peter, Fury, Coulsin -much to everyone's surprise- and Banner. The only one unpresent was Haven, whom in which was asleep in her room after a particularly rough mission.

The elevator binged, causing Clint to jump up off the couch, as Laura, carrying a baby holder (???), which no doubt contained Nate, came into view.

Everyone followed suit (pun intended), standing up to greet them, a chorus of hellos filling the room.

Clint pulled out nate, careful to not wake the sleeping child before Nat swooped in, talking the child into her arms until another team member grabbed him away turning it into a game of grab the baby. When it came to Bucky, who was a bit afraid at first, baby Nathaniel woke up, making a few gurgling noises before reaching out to touch his stubble. Leaving Bucky with a big, toothy grin.

Unknown to the other avengers, Haven had woken up as well, entering the kitchen and taking a quick photo of the "baby-on-Bucky" situation before disappearing into her room once more.


End file.
